100 Moments of the Grimms
by CookieMonster'sBFF
Summary: We all have moments. Some of them are good, some are bad. What really matters the most is how we let those moments affect us. We must strive to overcome the bad moments by always remembering the good.
1. Dream

**AN: Hey guys, don't be mad that I haven't updated LOE in like, forever. Please don't kill me. I know I'm a horrible person, blah blah blah. I get the picture. I'm really sorry and I'll try to update soon. For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, don't worry about it. :) Now onto the challenge. This one is for the prompt Dream. Oh, just to let you know, I'm doing them in order. Oh yeah, one more thing, these are not connected together. They're just whatever came into my head when I saw the prompt. So don't be confused if in one chapter they're like, 16 and the next they're 12, kay? Here's the chapter. :) I wuv you.**

Chapter 1: Dream

Puck Goodfellow gazed sadly down at his girlfriend, trying to comfort her. She was having a nightmare about the Everafter War, even though it had been over for almost a year. She tossed and turned, sweating and whimpering. It terrified him that he couldn't do anything to save her from this. He would do anything for her, but he couldn't. It almost made him cry.

"Puck?" a voice croaked at his side.

"Yes, Sabrina?" he murmured back, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and he was startled by the fear he saw in them.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "What if we hadn't been able to stop him? What if we didn't get Basil back? What if," she swallowed fighting back tears, "What if you died?" At this point, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They streamed down her face, glistening in the moonlight.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. The only thing that matters is that we _did_ stop Mirror, we _did_ get Basil back, and I _didn't _die, because I had to get back to you." She gave a small smile at that. "I don't know what you're dreaming or what happens in that dream, but it's not real. We're all here, nothing happened, and most importantly, _I'm_ here for you, okay?"

"Okay," she said in a small voice, "I love you."

Puck grinned, "I love you, too."

**Awww. I love mushy Puck. :) Anywho, tell me if you thought that sucked, if it was okay, if it was good, or if it was super-mega-awesomesauce, though I highly doubt that one, but whatever. :) See ya later.**

**~SoccerGeek7699**


	2. MakeUp

**AN: Hellooo peoples! This one is the prompt make-up.**

Chapter 2: Make-up

Sabrina Grimm walked into the mall, being towed by her younger sister of ten years, Daphne. Said sister was currently whining that her sibling wouldn't go into Sephora with her for some make-up. Sabrina had never told anyone about that night on the trampoline and the secret words someone had spoken to her. It was a special memory and she probably wouldn't ever tell anyone, just because that night's memory was so close to her heart.

She was snapped back to the present by her sister saying, "Sabrina. Why won't you come in with me?" She just rolled her eyes, something she did too much of, and sat down on a bench that they were passing. Daphne pouted and sat down beside her.

Sabrina sighed, stood up, grabbed Daphne's hand, and said, "Fine, if you're gonna be like that, I'll come in with you." Daphne squealed in excitement and commenced with the dragging her around the mall.

Suddenly, Sabrina's phone rang. Before she could get it, Daphne pulled it out and answered it with a, "Hello?" She was still for a moment, listening. Then she got a bright, happy look on her face. After making a noise of consent and nodding, she hung up the phone.

She grinned at Sabrina, "_Someone_ says to tell you not to get you any make-up, 'cause you don't need it."

Sabrina stared at her, and then smiled, "Okay, whatever."

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~SoccerGeek7699**


	3. Dye

**Uhh…I really don't have much to say for myself except that I've been busy with soccer and swimming and tests at school. Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 3: Dye

Yawning, Sabrina opened her eyes to the grey morning. She stretched and then heaved herself out of bed. _Ugh, _she glanced at her clock, _why did I have to wake up at seven on a freakin' Saturday? Well, I'm up now, so there's nothing to do about it. _ The young blonde sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

Turning the light, she grabbed her hair brush and glanced in the mirror. Her shriek was heard through the house as she took in her neon pink hair and promptly dropped the brush on her bare foot. After the shock, her eyes narrowed and she glared at the mirror. Whirling, she stomped to Puck's room and found him snoring on his trampoline, clutching Kraven the Deceiver to his chest tightly.

Carefully picking her way across his many traps, she reached the trampoline and punced on the unsuspecting fairy. Puck woke with a snort. "Oh, crap."

"Do you wanna tell me how to get this out? Or will I have to beat it out of you?" Sabrina snarled, still holding the front of his shirt.

"Uhh…I…um," Puck stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I figured." And with that Sabrina punched him in the nose and walked away. Puck stared after her, eyes wide with pain and unshed tears.

"Wimp."

**So, does this make up for taking like ten years to update? Probably not…**

**Review, please. :)**


	4. Pretty

**This is for the prompt Pretty.**

Chapter 4

When Puck asked Sabrina what she wanted for her birthday, her answer surprised him.

"I want you to call me something other than Ugly, Grimm, or all of those negative things. I want you to call me Sabrina. And, I want you to give me a compliment." The answer to her answer didn't surprise her in the least.

"What? But that's so hard! Plus, the Old Lady told me I shouldn't lie to people." The young fairy smirked. Well, old, depending on how you look at it.

"Hey, you asked me what I wanted. Not what _you_ wanted," Sabrina snapped. Then, deciding that what would soon become pointless bickering wasn't worth her time, she promptly left the room. Puck was left standing there with a dumb look on his face.

Sabrina was walking down to the kitchen when, as she passed by a certain person's room, she heard his familiar voice say, "Hi Sabrina, did I tell you look exceptionally pretty today?" Her jaw dropped and she stared at Puck until she managed to find her voice.

"Wow. When I told you what I wanted I didn't think you would actually do it." Puck glared.

"Be happy. That's the only comment you're ever gonna get from me! Why didn't you tape it so you could listen to it every day?"

"Well, if I want another one all I have to do is ask for it next year." And with that, Sabrina left again, which (yet again) led to Puck standing there with a scowl on his face.

**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? ;)**

**R&R,**

**SoccerGeek7699**

**P.S. No, the R&R does not stand for rest and relaxation. It means review! :) So do so, by order of the Princess of Cupcakes! (Did anyone get that? King of Tricksters, Queen of Sneaks, Princess of Cupcakes…yeah…cows…reindeer…lawn mowers…my brother...Drake…antlers…tubas…sticks…**

**mountains…trees…I'm done her so bye-bye!)**


End file.
